Deadrealm
Deadrealm is the plane that this campaign is set. The inhabitants of the plane are all stricken with immortality, known as deadless. No one knows where deadless curse came from, but it has been around for hundreds of years. The leading theory is that immortality is merely the plane’s natural affinity, as much as fire is to the plane of fire. As to why such a plane would form is another mystery, but some say that the invention of life controlling magic has influenced or awakened it somehow. WHAT IS DEADREALM? The most obvious feature that sets Deadrealm apart is the commonplace immortality. If a body is left alone, then it will simply get back up after a few hours. Aside from that, the necromatic magic that consumes Deadrealm has affected the growth of monsters. The magic has twisted many creatures and horrifying abominations stalk the lands like wolves. Most animals are touched by the magic in some way, though not all it such terrible forms. Fey-like creatures have also appeared on this plane with life giving magic. Although, as a rule of thumb, life outside civilization is incredibly dangerous. Before Deadrealm became home to the deadless, it was known as the material plane. As such, rules such as gravity, time and so on are essentially the same. THE JOURNEY TO DEADREALM Travelling to Deadrealm is as easy as finding a portal and a key, the same as any other plane. Nothing prevents travel to Deadrealm and it’s existence is known among many travellers of the planes. Deadrealm is dangerous enough to put off most travellers, so generally speaking the plane is safe from most casual ne’er-do-wells and passage is not regulated. If a traveller finds themself in Deadrealm, it is rarely an accident. THREATS IN DEADREALM Despite being a plane defined by immortality, Deadrealm is still a very dangerous place. There are monsters that have grown there, evolved in to twisted killing machines by endless war. There are forests where the very trees will consume travellers. There are chaotic lands where the magic of the plane plays havoc with the land and weather. Then there are the immigrants from other planes. The prospect of immortality is sweet too many people and the landscape does not entice the just and good. Devils live in lairs where they play endless sadistic games on victims that will never die. Mad wizards conduct heinous experiments on unbreakable specimens. Death can too often be a glad release in Deadrealm. And is too often not granted… WHY WOULD ANYONE VISIT DEADREALM? You would have to be either crazy or sadistic to visit Deadrealm, right? Well, there are a lot of reasons to brave Deadrealm. One should not forget that Deadrealm was not always the hellish landscape that it is today: hundreds of years ago, there were many thriving civilizations and the remnants of them can still be found. Riches, magical items and ancient knowledge are there for the taking! Simply put, Deathrealm is an adventure’s dream. If that dream involves fortune with a risk of death or eternal suffering... Chroniclers have similarly visited Deadrealm to uncover the mysterious old kingdoms. Much of the plane’s history is lost, so recording it all would be a grand adventure. Of course, perhaps death is what a visitor wants from Deathrealm. Perhaps s barbarian looking for a worthy adversary or a paladin searching to find a way to their god. There are also those that are unlucky enough to enter Deathrealm involuntarily: a slave, a geas or maybe an unfortunate victim of teleportation. Luckily, escaping Deathrealm is fairly simple. Well, at least as simple as planes travelling can be… Category:Locations Category:Planes